Vampire Academy
by omgitskawaii
Summary: Vampire Academy a school for vampires...well almost vampires. 17 year old Lucy Heartfilia is not a vampire, but a human . The person that bullies her is Natsu Dragneel, a royal blood line. What if a Lucy and Natsu get together? Is this known as taboo? Or is something unexpected coming towards them? And what's with Natsu's past? Why is it so dark? Read to find out .
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire Academy**

Chapter 1

 **Introduction**

Vampire Academy, a schools for special people, and by special people. Vampire Academy is split into three groups Fairy Tail, Sabertooth and Mermaid Heel, everyone was vampires…well almost everyone.

17 year-old Lucy Heartfilia is a human, and the reason why she's in the academy and the group Fairy Tail because she is an exceptional honour student. Everyone in Fairy Tail despises her except for 3 people and their names are Erza, Levy and Wendy they are all vampires.

Erza is a Royal blood, Levy is a pure blood and so is Wendy, they never cared if Lucy was a human.

 **Lucy P.O.V**

I was in my dorm with Erza staring at the work I have. "ugh this is hard" I groaned why did the work have to be god damn hard "hey Erza you're a royal blood, who's the number 1 out of all the royal blood lines?" I asked Erza stared at me and said "well, there are 3 that are the number 1 and them 3 are equal and those lines are: The Dragneel" I gulped, I was never in good deeds with Natsu Dragneel "Fullbuster" I had a hint of happiness, Gray Fullbuster was one of the people that didn't despise me "and last but not least the Scarlet…if I remember correctly there was one more but I can't remember anything about them. They suddenly disappeared out of the blue but they were one of the number 1 royal blood line.

~Time Skip~ 5 minutes to history class

It was about 5 minutes to History class and I was finishing off my last question about vampires. I was sitting next to Erza talking to her until Natsu Dragneel started pulling my hair "Why is a pathetic human like you even in this school when you can't even do the history of vampires properly" He said my head was hurting, he pulled it like he was playing tug of war. At that moment I thought it was over until two royal blood lines saved me, and they are Erza and Gray.

"Let go of her hair or else" Gray demanded, but Natsu didn't really care about Gray so he continued pulling it, "let it go or else you're dead meat" Erza said with angry, and that sure did the trick he let go immediately. When he let go of my hair I thanked Gray and Erza. After the 5 minutes has passed, and our History teacher has arrived, Sir Gildarts everyone seemed more settled "Students, if you please, tell me how the vampire race came into existence" he looked around if anyone was willing to answer but not one ghost bothered.

"Miss Heartfilia, please tell me how the vampire race came into existence" He said and I stood up nervous what if I got the question wrong? What if the whole vampire body start doing something terrifying?! "umm…the vampire race came into existence because…because in ancient times, the human race was almost extinguish and that was the time where the vampires came into existence…" I answered and Sir Gildarts smiled "yes, that's correct considering that you're a human".

That last word 'human' was like a stab in the stomach, soon after that everyone started whispering about it, Sir Gildarts started explain everything about how we came into existence, and finally we it was time to move on to our next subject…Vampire magic…I will never take part of it because I'm not a vampire.

"OK class, I know this is your first lesson with me, first I want to see what each of you can do, please line up here and Miss Heartfilia, sit at the bench there and watch" Miss Mirajane said, her voice sounded so kind and sweet. I sat at the side and one by one each person no…vampire was called out. "Natsu Dragneel" Miss Mirajane called out. Natsu smirked, I watched him standing there holding his hand out with a flame on his hand, I stared at him until the fire was coming towards me and it stopped and disappeared into thin air "Watch it human" Natsu said and walked next to Miss Mirajane "Gray Fullbuster" She called out, Gray stepped forward and used both of his hand and created ice, the ice was beautiful and later he made birds out of ice, and they were magnificent.

"Erza Scarlet" Erza stepped out and placed her hand out and closed her eyes, in a few seconds, a sword appeared and her in armour, I knew that Erza could do it. Everyone stared at her in awe and in my mind she was like a scarlet flower blooming fully with pride. Erza walked over to me and said "I tired" I stared, it was unusual for her to say she was tired.

 **~Makarov's office~**

"Headmaster, why did you except Lucy Heartfilia in this school? She's a human and surely we can't have a human in the school grounds" Sir Gajeel screamed, "calm down Sir Gajeel, the reason why she's in this school is because she's a vampire, her necklace is Mrs Layla's most prized possession and as you know Mrs Layla, is a royal blood vampire but died and locked Lucy's vampire genes away to keep her safe, and by tonight it will unleash"

 **~In the forest~**

I was walking in the forest until I was Natsu Dragneel staring at the sky, I tried avoiding him until he caught me "Human, don't you walk away" He grabbed my hair "LET GO OF ME!" I screamed and a light with glitter burst out of me (a combination of Light, glitter and fairy). Natsu let go and cover his eyes due to how bright it is and I started running to my dorm but I fell. "Why is this happening to me?" I started trembling.

 **~Natsu P.O.V~**

My eyes ached, that light was coming from Lucy…what is she, I got tired of looking at the stars and started walking back to my dorm and saw Lucy trembling I looked at her and I saw fangs…she had fangs?! I thought she was a mere human but the light, and fangs?! That did explain it but I noticed that her eyes were becoming more and more red. "Oh great by those red eyes and how her fangs are appearing, she's thirsty with blood" I mumbled.

I walked towards her "you know you shouldn't fight it, let's face it, you're thirsty for blood" I bend down towards her. "No…never, I'm not a vampire I don't want to be one!" she screamed but she had no control and she bit my neck and that sure made me surprised. She started sucking my blood, but I noticed something wet, she was crying like she didn't want to become a blood thirsty vampire. I waited until she stopped sucking my blood and her fangs were dripping with blood. "Why…why am I a vampire…I don't want to be someone who kills human for blood…" She said and looked down.

"Get back to your dorm unless you want werewolves to attack, you may be a vampire but you can't protect yourself so go" I said and she got up and ran away.

 **Erza P.O.V**

I was waiting for Lucy to get back, it was getting later and I saw her opening the door and slammed it "what's wrong Lucy, your trembling" I asked her and she replied "I'm a vampire Erza, I'm a vampire…" and with those last words she fainted. I got scared but I knew what to do, she was a vampire from the beginning but her genes was locked away by her mother…I met her when we were young but somehow her vampire genes were locked and hidden until she became 17 years-old.

 **~Time Skip~ Morning**

 **Lucy P.O.V**

I was shocked with the fact that I was a vampire, but that's something I have to except…I walked in my history class and looked down, now everyone will eventually find out that I'm a vampire but I still need to keep it a secret. I was resting me head until I saw Natsu with a bandage on his neck. He handed me a note and I was going to read it after class.

Sir Gildarts stepped in and said "Alright class, I'll explain something to each and every one of you about the 4 top Royal blood lines. One of them is the Dragneel family, Scarlet Family, Fullbuster Family and last but not least, the Heartfilia Family" I was shocked by what I just heard, the Heartfilia Family?! That's me… I looked around the class and everyone was staring at me then I heard Pure blood Juvia Lockster said "How can she be a royal blood line?! She's a mere human" I quickly stood up and said "Sir that's impossible, if the Heartfilia Family were vampires, then how come I'm still human?! "The Heartfilia Family died out because of werewolves and your mother Layla locked you vampire genes so you would become human until the age of 17" he replied and there was a silence between Sir Gildarts and myself. The bell has later rung and I opened the note and it said 'meet me after history class in the forest'.

I was annoyed by what he wrote but maybe he was changing his personality towards me because I'm a vampire…I walked to the forest and already he was there, I couldn't keep my eyes off the bandage on his neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Vampire Academy**

Chapter 2

 **Natsu P.O.V**

I was waiting for Lucy in the forest until she came, it took a long time for her to come due to the things I done to her because I saw her as a human and not a vampire. I was looking at the distance and saw her walking, still in her school uniform, I ran up to her and stared. "Is your neck ok?" she asked like she was worried, "yeah it's fine, you know that if you're a vampire you need blood…so here" I said and gave her blood pills.

"It's like blood, but it's a different substance, this should keep you from drinking human blood when you feel the urge to drink blood, place one pill into a cup of water and drinking it. Don't forget, some vampires can't absorb this so be careful, if you vomit it out you can't take the pills, but hopefully this won't happen" I said.

She smiled and replied "Thank you" and started walking away.

 **Lucy P.O.V**

Why is Natsu being so nice to me? Does he have feelings for me?! I'm dead meat if he does. I continued walking until I saw Gray. "Oh hey Gray, what are you doing here?" I asked and I noticed his face looked serious, really serious "you must never fall in love with Natsu, I know what he's like from 50 years ago and trust me it isn't pretty" Gray said and left.

That sentence Gray has said was still in my mind…from 50 years ago? What was he like? Was he really that bad to the point I can't fall in love with him? Of course Natsu has been mean to me for a while because he thought I was a human, but now I'm a vampire what does he think of me? And my vampire magic? What is it? "Hey Erza, you know how your magic power is requipping? How do I know my power? I'm a vampire and all but how do I know my one?" I asked and with Erza's reply "You have to go to the other group, Sabertooth that's how I found my power, you will have to fight Sting and then you'll eventually find out what it is" That is intriguing but that means I have to take a day of school.

 **~Time Skip~ Next Day at the Sabertooth group**

I was ready to fight Sting, but what was he like? Surely he could be mean or worse than Natsu, but I hope he is kind. WAIT! Isn't Sting a pure blood though? And if I lose against him, I'm done for. I started walking to the next building which was Sabertooth, I walked inside to see the headmaster and if he would agree, and when I walked in there was a scary mean, full of strength but something in his eyes makes it all scary. "Umm…Headmaster, if it's alright may I fight Sting to find out what's my power?" I asked and with a nod I was happy and walked out.

How was I supposed to find Sting when I don't know what he looks like?! I was clueless until I found a guy with black hair and a bandage on his face, something about that made me creeped "Uhhh sorry, do you know someone who goes the name by Sting?" I asked wondering he would know and thank gawd he did (I love writing Gawd) he pointed to a classroom "It's a free period right now, so you would be able to find him now" the strange man point "ummm what's your name?" I asked politely hoping he would reply and he did "Rogue" he said and walked away.

I started walking towards the classroom, Sabertooth is fancier than Fairy Tail, but this sure would cost a lot of money. I walked in the classroom and there were many people that looked mean in there. I didn't like it one bit but there was one white-haired girl that was nice to me "I haven't seen you around here…is there anything you need?" She asked me, her voice sounded so sweet and gentle. "Umm I'd like to see Sting…because I was a human before and then somehow became a vampire and my friend Erza said Sting would help me" I said and Erza's name was a bad choice and a girl that has pig-tailish hair, she wore a blue dress (if you guessed it you're correct, it's Minerva) "Ohhh you say Erza told you to come here? Pity, Erza is just a weakling she can't fight for life" She said and I bit my mouth. Why is she so mean towards Erza? Erza didn't do anything wrong to her then why does she sound like she hates Erza that much? I looked down and my hair covered my eyes.

The white-haired girl went over to a boy with blonde hair and had a chat with him and then pointed at me, I looked up and saw that he looked mean but I didn't care, I only came her for help not for making friends. "You wanted to see me?" He asked in a mighty voice, I nodded and said "Yes, I need you to help me find what type of power I have" he started laughing and said "ok ok I will but first tell me your name and what group you came from" I replied "My name is…is Lucy Heartfilia and I come from the group Fairy tail" and we had a chat until that mean girl swooped in "Fairy Tail? Those insects and you're Lucy Heartfilia the girl who made it in this school as a human but ended up being a royal blood line vampire? Pathetic and to make it worse you need to ask someone for help to know what vampire magic you have".

I clenched my fist, anger was rising up and I couldn't take it in anymore and the word vomit was out "SHUT UP! Who gave you the right to say we're insects?! To me you're the one being pathetic, you may have talk and power doesn't mean I'll keep quiet!" I screamed and she started at me, in a blink of an eye she grabbed my head and made me go up to the ceiling then slam down on the floor. I was furious, my eyes glowed red and my body was bright, I started running towards her and the brightness has blinded her, so I took the chance and punched her, seconds later her body was surrounded by light and she was in a 5 minutes of pain.

Suddenly, what seemed like fairies gave me a whip, I took it out and is had stars on it, I tied her up and said "if you ever insult Fairy Tail again your dead got that?!" I released her from the tightness and started walking away "Sorry Sting, but it seems like I don't need your help after all sorry, but you can still come visit me at my dorm room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Vampire Academy**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Gray P.O.V**

500 years ago, Natsu was a ferocious vampire, he murdered all girls that he hated along with Akura, a vampire that was pulled into the underworld. I stared at Natsu and his face had a black line like a tiger scratch on his face...shit! This was placed upon him by a fallen god and Headmaster Makarov saved him from it and now he has it again. He started coughing out blood and things were about to her worse, Lucy has just arrived and saw Natsu in this state. Lucy tried to ask Natsu what's wrong but he wouldn't answer.

"Go away!" He screamed and Lucy, terrified ran away.

 **Lucy P.O.V**

What's going on with Natsu? Why is he like this? I bet Sting would know the answer. I ran from Fairy Tail dorm to the Sabertooth dorm and I had no idea where Sting's dorm was. This was hopeless...until I saw a door that said Sting and Rogue's room. Wait...isn't Rogue the quiet guy? He knows Sting? Are they best friends or something? This sin't the time to think though. I knocked on the door and Sting opened the door.

"What's up Lucy? Anything you need?" "ummm something happened to Natsu and I hope you know what happened" I said and Sting face palmed "that numbskull, his cursed mark is coming back again, well come in and I'll explain everything to you" I came in and the door slammed behind me "so what hapned is that, Natsu 500 years ago was a vicious vampire that killed everyone but mostly girls by sight, he along with Akura another vicious vampire were working together, suddenly Akura disappear and as for Natsu, he fel in love with a human girl and was terrified by how fast humans can grow old and die, so he came to a mountain called Sadylaravia and seeked for a fallen god, later on a cursed mark was placed upon him, until Headmaster Makarov saved him, now it reappeared again didn't it? Well there is a way to save him, go back in time and stop him from making a contract with a fallen god, but judging the time he has left is about 6 days and it's all over, I'll help you, use this" Sting handed me a teapot and I stared at it confused. "It'll create mist around your body and bring you and your body back in time but it'll be morning and you'll only have 5 days left, so be careful unless you really want to save him you can use it now" I nodded straight away and laid down.

The mist started to spread around me and I zoomed back in time and arrived next to someone's house. I looked inside and this beautiful woman stared at me" and smiled "are you lost?" I nodded and she came over and hugged me "you poor thing, you can stay at my place until I leave for marriage...what's your name?" "ummm...Lucy" I said "Lucy's a nice name".

I stepped inside the house and looked around and it was olden day style. "Ummm Miss, what's your name?" I asked and she replied, "My name is Yukiji" I smiled, I think I heard this name from my mum but I don't know where or how. I remembered I still had to look for Natsu...maybe if I go near a river I'll find him looking at the fish or something...

 **~Where Natsu is~**

 **Natsu P.O.V**

I was being chased by guards after they find out that I was a vampire, but with a wound they will catch up to me later, I must make a move...I turned myself to a child and laid down the river hoping that they would help me not kill me, I saw them coming closer and closer, is this how I am going to die? In this place? They were 5 ft away from me until this girl with blonde hair came towards me and smiled. She brought me all the way to her home and I bet something happened.

 **Lucy P.O.V**

I know this kid is Natsu, he has salmon pink hair, I brought him into the house and Yukiji pointed a knife at him "Don't let him in, he might be a vampire" She said and I replied "h-he's in my village..." I said and Yukiji placed the knife away from Natsu and I. She then pointed to a room and I went in there, the room was pretty clean considering how no one lives in this room, I took care of Natsu and covered up his wound and gave him a cup of water and placed the blood pill in, hopefully it will make him better. For 3 days, I've been visiting him every night and that every night he would drink it, but this night I saw him looking at the window but I just peeked but he must be knowing I was watching him all along, maybe even now he is.

 **Natsu P.O.V**

I've been injured for 3 days, and this blonde girl has been helping me, visiting me every time when it's night and she gave me blood pills...does she know I'm a vampire? Is she going to kill me? I then heard a thump like someone was on the floor, I opened the door and saw her on the floor "What are you doing?" I asked in a demanding voice. "Uhhh I was looking for my stuff...how's your wound? If it's healed you can leave now" She replied, I stared at her and then looked "what's your name?" I asked and with a reply she said "uhhh my name is...uhhh...Yukiji, that's right Yukiji" and then I said "Ok, we shall meet someday Yukiji, but I'll go for now" I said and walked out of the house. (Any of you confused, that's Lucy using a different name.)

 **Normal P.O.V**

Lucy was walking helping Yukiji weed the garden, then suddenly Natsu was stalking Lucy, he was watching Lucy "time for me to kidnap you Yukiji" Natsu said with a smirk. Suddenly she fell down and started coughing out blood, he stopped his attempt and then saw a snake coming towards her, he didn't want anything to happen to her so he burned the snake and went away thinking: Humans are weak...they break down easily...

 **Lucy P.O.V**

I felt weak, really weak...this was a signal for me to go back to my time "no...not yet...just a little bit more time" I mumbled but saying that won't do. I zoomed back to my original time and woke up with Sting right next to me eating chips. I just getting up but my body felt like pins and needles. I screamed "your body must hurt...you did bring you corporal body with you so take it easy and eat something" He said and gave me hot chocolate. I grabbed it and said "thanks" I then gulped it all down and then went back in time.

I laid down and I got zoomed back in time, and was were I left off. I got up rally quickly and entered the house and saw Yukiji getting ready to go somewhere with a whole bunch of people "I can't go have a wedding if there is a vicious vampire trying to kidnap me" She yelled, I couldn't help myself but bud in and say "umm I could be your replacement, you can have your real wedding somewhere else and I'll be your replacement" "no...you can't..."She replied and I screamed out "I want to help, so please", they all had a chat and then finally agreed. I went out with a wedding dress on with the same makeup and hairstyle on and everyone looked in awe "wow she looks exactly like you Yukiji" one of them said and it was settled, I was going to be the distraction.

Few hours later I was in the carriage with random people taking the carriage and this random vampire came and attacked everyone except for me, I ran out and then one of them shot me with a needle and my body was getting stiff, I had no choice...with tears running down my face, I was ready to stab myself until natsu came out and attacked them "Lord Natsu...why? Are you defying Akura?" one of them said and with a reply he said "don't compare me with you guys" he then carried me and then brought me to a house.

He threw me in and stared at me, tears were running down my face "don't look at me, I looked horrible" I said, finally I screamed out "please Natsu..." I would've used my hand to cover my face, but my body was stiff, but I felt something warm, it was Natsu...he was hugging me and I slept in his arms. It was night time and I felt like something was hugging me and noticed it was Natsu, I slammed his arm on the hard floor and moved 10 ft away from him.

 **~Next day~**

Natsu was going to take me somewhere but I refused since the poison was still inside of me "I could've let them kill you but I saved you. I could simply let you stay there for you to die from hunger or the coldeness" I didn't care what he said and sat down "I'll think of something" and to make me more surprised he stayed with me. It was night time and the poison was gone, Natsu took me to a place full of flowers, it was beautiful but I noticed something...I needed it...it was blood, I quickly asked Natsu "can I have a cup of water please Natsu" and he gave me a cup of water. I placed a blood pill in it and starting drinking it, I felt like I was going to hurl and I coughed out the pill, I was shocked, I didn't want to feed on human blood, I covered my mouth and Natsu came over to see what was happening "You're a vampire just like me aren't you Yukiji?" he asked and tears came from my eyes "My names Lucy, not Yukiji! and also I'm not a vampire" I screamed. I started sobbing about the act that I have to feast on human blood. I then noticed that Natsu was hugging me "Don't cry Lucy...don't cry...ever since you saved me from the river, I fell in love with you. Promise me you'll be my wife in the future?" Natsu asked. I was shocked by what he said but I smiled "I promise you, but not now you'll just have to wait...but promise me that I you'll never make a contract with a fallen god or else" and he nodded. I smiled and said "Thank you", he brought me back to Yukiji's house and in a blink of an eye, he disappeared and I also zoomed back in time to my time. I woke up and forced my body to move and it worked.

I ran to Natsu's dorm room and saw Natsu perfectly fine, I noticed that Gray wasn't here so I hugged Natsu and screamed out "NATSU YOUR ALRIGHT! THANK GAWD THAT YOU ARE!" I let go of Natsu and we were staring at each other...


	4. Chapter 4

**Vampire Academy**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Lucy P.O.V**

Natsu and I were staring at each other, I saw a hint of blush and he looked away " I'm sorry, Lucy but I can't fall in love with you...you were a human...you were weak, without your mother being a vampire or father, you wouldn't even be here, I'm sorry..." I didn't want to hear anyways, I looked down on the floor, my hair covering my eyes. My heart was being stabbed by a million knives. I looked up and smiled "you think I love you?" I said and started laughing "idiot why would I like you? I need to go to my dorm and rest, sorry about that" I said and walked out, at the moment I closed the door, I started running "why? out of all of the people in this world I fell for him? is this bad or good" I mumbled.

 **Gray P.O.V**

I came inside the dorm I was sharing with, and saw Natsu playing on his laptop, "you rejected Lucy huh?" I said and he stared at me "no..." He said quietly, "you know that humans aren't weak are they? I had a talk with Master Makarov...the Yukiji you kidnapped was Lucy a decoy for the real Yukiji...and as for the real Yukiji you also kidnapped her didn't you? But Akura killed her...I'll give you a secret, Lucy is Yukiji's descendant" I said, Natsu gasped and stared at me "don't you see the resemblance? Now, you're the one who's going to regret it" I whispered near his ear.

 **Lucy P.O.V**

I was in my pillow and Erza was out with Jellal, Levy went out with Gajeel and Wendy went out with Romeo, is this a date's night out or something? because they all go out on the same day at the same time. "Natsu..." I mumbled, but there was no use thinking about him, I slept and tried to forget about everything, but it didn't work. I was having a dream, that Natsu came into my room and kissed me on the forehead, but I wished that it was real... IN the morning, I saw Natsu in history, "Natsu!" I said and Natsu looked back, "Natsu were you in my dorm room last night?" I asked and he didn't reply to me but he looked away scratching his head. Suddenly he turned around and banged my head "owww what did you do that for?" I whined in pain.

"Why would I be in your dorm when I have to do other stuff?, use common sense Lucy" He said and forward on to history class.

 **Natsu P.O.V**

Damn it! So if I come in her room, she has a dream about it...I went in her room yesterday and kissed her on the forehead and she has a dream about me doing it?! Now this was weird. Every time she blushes or talks about her dream, I can't help but be mean towards her for some reason, does this mean I like her? or is my mind messing you me? "Class today, we'll be learning about level E, level E are the type of vampires who used to be humans but turned into vampires and can't control their hunger. They can't absorb blood pills and they certainly are under control of pure bloods and royal blood. If you're a human and you see a level E, they will suck your blood dry, and when that happens, their hunger will grow and grow to the point they can grow stronger than the pure bloods and attack the royal blood line. This has happened to one level E luckily the whole blood line of royals stepped in and defeated the level E and that level E's name is Kurama, he was attacked by a pure blood vampire, and class this is another story about a royal blood vampire Layla Heartfilia." I then stared at Lucy as her face looked gloomy. "Layla Heartfilia and Jude Heartfilia died saving their daughter Lucy Heartfilia, Lucy Heartfilia was locked up in a room without windows. How they died was unknown..." Sir Gildarts said and the bell has rung and it was home time!

I saw Lucy walking and I went up to her "Lucy, so at night Gray, Erza and I are going to the bar and karaoke...so do you uhhh want to come?" I asked. She looked down and replied "sorry Natsu, I had to do something else...maybe next time? I still need to get used to the fact I'm a vampire and stuff so bye got to go" and she ran away from me. Just like that, I felt like I shouldn't be doing this to her, I was bullying her and now I''m nice to her and to make it worse, I called her weak.

 **Lucy**

I declined Natsu's offer...I didn't want anything to do with him, I entered in my dorm room with Erza gone, I got out my knife and made a huge scar on my left arm, it hurt but this was nothing compared to the rejection, blood started dripping on the floor and I then bandaged it hoping no one smelled it. I then heard the bell ring, I went to the door and peeped. It was Natsu...I opened the door and greeted him, "Lucy did you do something? I smell blood" He asked sniffing the air, "uhhh nothing to worry about, so why are you here Natsu?" I asked scratching my head and Natsu must have seen my bandage and grabbed my arm "what happened to you Lucy?" he asked looking at it, "oh it's nothing, don't worry about it" I said keeping my distance away from him. I then walked around my house and saw blood dripping on the floor "Lucy I'm asking you one more time, what did you do?" "I done nothing" Natsu the grabbed my arm and I screamed, "s-stop it Natsu!" he then unwrapped the bandage and saw my huge scar.

"Lucy what happened to you?" he asked staring at the scar "NOTHING!" I said


End file.
